


Little Nothings

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Writing, Couch Snuggles, Crying, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I am so exhausted when writing this. It’s just a warm up, Kaito is depressed, Late Night Writing, Longing, M/M, Pet Names, Sad, anyways it ain’t too deep so uh, at least it originally was, enjoy~, gakupo is a good boyfriend, i actually have no idea how to tag this, i guess, rip Kaito’s ice cream, stress from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Kaito is Depressed and Gakupo comforts him
Relationships: Kamui Gakupo/Kaito
Kudos: 47





	Little Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did not proof read this, so I apologize

“I miss you.”

A simple phrase, something rarely used by the man with deep blue hair. His phone tightly pressed to his temple, Kaito whimpered pitifully into the built-in microphone, slowly closing his eyes. Gakupo, the man on the other side, went very silent, not saying anything immediately.

“Hey, babe…” Gakupo whispered from the other side of the call. “I miss you, too… We have both been so busy this last month, huh…” Kaito could hear the grimace on his face, sensing the worried expression without even needing to see him.

“I just miss you… A lot…” Kaito squeaked a little at the loud crackle coming from Gakupo’s side, and the slight sound of wind. It was a little grating to the ears, but he could manage decently well. Gakupo audibly sighed.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you recently… Surely, the other Cryptons are there for you, right…?”

“They don't really know about it. And they’re sort of busy, y’know? They’ve got all those things to do, they don't really have much time to hang out currently. It’s summer, what can I expect..? Everyone’s so busy… But it’s alright, I guess, I can hang in there...”

Gakupo doubted that. His voice was unusually flat, even for a partially robotic being.

“Kaito… You’ve been acting really really down ever since your last concert, even when we did hang out almost daily... Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kaito remained silent. His hesitance was horrifying to listen to, the lack of sound being enough for Gakupo to visualize the grimace of loneliness that plagued Kaito’s face. Both of them sat in silence, Kaito listening intently to Gakupo’s soft breathing, enjoying the soothing sound in the midst of his lack of physical contact.

“Gakupo…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you even just… Feel really tired, for no reason? Like you’ve just kinda lost your motivation to keep up your normal pace, and you just want to slow down for a little, but you dunno what ‘a little’ counts as?”

“...”

“...”

“Yes, actually. I do…” Gakupo admitted as he massaged the tiny tense muscles in between his eyes. “Have you been feeling like that?”

“Kindave…”

“...Have the producers been pushing you a little bit too much…?”

“Maybe…”

Protective boyfriend instincts immediately kick in. If it weren’t for the fact that he’d get them both in trouble, Gakupo was ready to throw hands with whatever producer was pushing him to be so distant. He understood being stressed over concerts and practices and recording sessions and the like, and then all the other things he had to do in the meantime, and being pushed a little bit close to the edge due to that… But this shouldn’t be happening. Kaito shouldn’t sound this depressed over work that usually brings him such joy.

“Babe, I need to… Do a thing… Mind if I hang up for a bit…?”

“...” Kaito wilted, his heart sinking a little. Depressed and weary, he nodded. “Yeah…”

“I’ll only be a bit. Sit tight, alright?”

“Okay…”

With that, Gakupo hung up, and went off to do what he needed to. Kaito rolled onto his back, and stared blankly up at the ceiling, spacing out to the intricate markings on it from the painters that had been here many years ago to do the painting job. He could see each stroke very clearly, each one haphazardly blending in with all the others. He felt a bit like one of those strokes, barely noticeable in a crowd, his only blatant difference being his more flamboyant appearance. If he looked normal, nobody would differentiate him in a large crowd, blending naturally in with everyone else.

With a sigh, he dropped his phone on the bed, and pushed himself up to his feet. All the other Cryptonloids were currently asleep, leaving the entire house to Kaito and Kaito alone. He reached over to his port, and unplugged himself before lifting up to the tips of his feet, stepping light as a feather to avoid making sounds. He could hear a gentle snore from inside one of the rooms he passed, the sound wavering up and down peacefully. It was almost lulling, in an odd way. Kaito paid little mind, however, passing by in absolute silence to make his way to the fridge.

He heard a grumbling noise from Luka’s room, and froze in place. He waited a good few minutes after the noise stopped to lightly scamper towards his destination. Luka was a very light sleeper, and if anyone were to notice he was awake, it’d be her. Of course, Luka’s company would be welcome, but he remained still, not daring to move.

After the coast was clear, his spindly hands reached for the freezer door, wedging a finger into the rubbery gasket, and tugging just a little to release the suction before opening the door with little to no noise whatsoever. Inside, there were various flavors of ice cream, Kaito choosing a pint at random to sit down and eat on the kitchen floor. He hadn’t eaten in a while, but he wasn’t hungry. He just enjoyed the cold feeling of the ice cream. It grounded him, in a way, and let him just relax for a while.

Kaito all of a sudden felt as if he was having a heart attack as he heard someone at the door, fiddling around with some keys. He dropped his spoon loudly, pressed the pint to his chest, and got into a defensive stance as the mysterious person unlocked the door, and came inside. Surely nobody was awake? Or was Miku doing a late night performance he had spaced out on again? But the thing was, she only performs until 3am, at max. Surely it wasn’t her..?

But that’s when Kaito heard the footsteps. He gasped, placing down the pint of ice cream, and feeling a little rush of adrenaline. He knew those footsteps. He knew them all too well…

“Gaku--!” Kaito tried to keep his voice down to the best of his ability as he whirled around the corner, down the hall, through the living room, and directly into Gakupo’s arms. The dancing Samurai squeezed him directly to his chest, burying his face into Kaito’s scarf. They both swayed together, eyes closed, feeling each other’s grip. They held the embrace wordlessly until Kaito’s arms got sore. Eventually, they separated, but remained physically close nonetheless. Kaito made a gentle rumbling noise with his voice, the gentle noise soft, and contented. Gakupo’s heart melted as he listened.

“God, I thought you had just… Left the call to go sleep or get some food or something, I-I didn’t think you’d actually…” Kaito sneezed, reacting a little to the light perfume that his lover quite often wore. It smelled vividly like lilacs in the twilight sun; delicate but incredibly memorable. “Gakupo, you literally travelled from the other side of the city to see me… At three in the morning..!”

“I’m sorry it took so long to come… The train was delayed for a bit, I would have come sooner if it weren’t for that…” He didn’t want to mention why it was delayed, and kept silent as Kaito sighed shakily. It was obvious that the smaller man had been touch-starved, being incredibly clingy with Gakupo. He couldn’t blame him, though, as he was rather tough-starved as well.

“Gakupo, Gakupo…” Kaito murmured, running an absent hand along Gakupo’s proud chest. Smoothly guiding his lover off to the side, and into the living room. There was a somewhat large couch, littered with various pillows of all sorts. Usually Luka claimed the entire couch to herself, but it was left completely empty, as she had been left asleep for hours at this point. Kaito pushed Gakupo down, and snuggled on top of him, melting into his lavender-haired boyfriend’s warmth. “Gakupo… Sweetie…”

“...Mmm?” the purple-toned man’s face began to flush, turning the slight peach tone it should have been when he came in the door after blatantly running ever so briskly to the cryptonloid’s house.

“I missed you so so much…” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“...I missed you, too~”

Kaito bit his lip, his jaw shaking subtly enough to not be noticed by Gakupo, who was spacing out on Kaito’s rich blue hair. The shorter of the two greatly savoured the feeling of his hands running through his smooth hair as if it were water.

“G-Gaku…”

“I’ve got you, darling…” He whispered into Kaito’s ear, rubbing his back ever so slightly, feeling the man’s muscles quiver beneath his thin v-neck shirt he was wearing. Feeling his face getting squished, Gakupo closed one eye, and looked curiously up at Kaito. Kaito looked on the verge of tears, just barely keeping them in, squishing up Gakupo’s face in the futile attempt to have him not see how distraught he looked. 

Hearing a sudden exhale, Kaito nuzzled into the crook of Gakupo’s neck, and whimpered helplessly.

He knew. He knew that Kaito was not doing very well emotionally. His eyes watered at the sight of him trying to fight away the tears, and failing miserably. It was good for Kaito to cry, as it let him release all those bottled up emotions that were turning into fine wine over time. But, it also hurt to know how much he kept inside of him. With care, Gakupo whispered sweet nothings to his blue-haired lover, aiming to soothe to the best of his ability. Slowly but surely, the fragile man was calming down, his breathing evening out into a serene rhythm. It sounded almost like the ebb and flow of the ocean’s waves, or the eternal beating of a passionate heart.

Kaito began to murmur back, if even a little. He kept his voice low, and his eyes closed, yet he seemed almost as if he wanted to say something, but was struggling to stay awake. It was oddly charming in a bittersweet way.

Eventually he noticed that Kaito was, in fact, not crying anymore.

He had fallen asleep.

With a tender grin that tugged lightly on his cheeks, the man with long, flowing locks of thick purple hair slowly sat up, and shuffled Kaito into his arms. His smaller lover made a whimper, stirring in the light sleep he had just slipped into. With great care, he was adjusted to be carried bridal-style, and was held up strongly as Gakupo lifted himself from the couch, and looked in the darkness of the house for the stairs. Once spotted, he stepped fleetingly across the floor, keeping his steps as silent as he possibly could be on floors entirely made of finished hardwood.

As he began to walk up the stairs, most of his attention was dialed into whether or not Kaito looked as if he would wake up or not. Before trying to progress up the stairs, he would prod the steps with his foot, skipping the stair in question if it creaked. Slipping down the hall, he could tell that one person was awake from the light coming through the bottom of their door. Knowing they likely knew Kaito had been up, he ignores that, and still remains quiet enough for the others to remain asleep.

Once he had finally gotten Kaito to his room, he placed him in bed, and propped up his head to place it down comfortably onto a pillow. With movements like silk, Gakupo slid off Kaito’s jacket, and hung it up on a turquoise hangar that blatantly originally belonged to Miku, but likely came around into Kaito’s possession for his use. Gakupo also slid off his top layer while he was at it, and took out his hair ties, allowing his hair to cascade down his back and shoulders like a waterfall of shimmering wine. He slid under the covers next to Kaito, admiring his lover’s calm face as he slept. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Gakupo held Kaito’s hand, and closed his eyes to fall asleep along with him.

“Goodnight, my beloved…”

Maybe he could take him out for ice cream tomorrow


End file.
